Case:Marjorie and Tigger
January 2007: Current dose of PZI is 3.5U BID. Maybe trying TID dosing soon. Recently had some blood work done and his Creatine numbers were a little high. Tigger was hospitalized over the Thanksgiving Day weekend due to DKA. We made the choise to switch him over to PZI-VET (Indexx U-40 insulin) all blood work done was within the normal ranges. Will post all those numbers at a later date. The only number on the low side was his pottasium. It was low so we will continue with the Tumil-k supplement 2 a day til they are within normal values then once a day and recheck in a few weeks to see how that is working. September 24,2005 & September 25,2005 We are currently trying Lantus. Starting dose is 1U. From the day I started testing Tigger at least twice a day he has always given me high preshot numbers. Todays PS was 381 & 402. Developed ketones on 1U. Went with vets advice to increase to 2U on 9/26/05 10/16/05 Tigger has given me consistant PS's in the 300's since 10/14/05. But I feel there is a dose increase needed. I have been smelling ketones on his breathe. The times I have gotten to test his pee, there have been none to trace. I will be calling the vet in the morning. To see what he has to say. 10/3/05 to 10/13/05 most of Tiggers PS's have been in the 300's with a few being in the 400's Curve day 10/2/05 8:45am Breakfast - 1/2can Praire Chicken+Turkey Diet (Made by Natures Variety) 9:05am (+0) PS 307 gave 2U Lantus 2 spoonfuls chicken w/Tumil-K added 10:05am (+1) BG 365 11:05am (+2) BG 357 12:05pm (+3) BG 266 Vocal hungry 1/4c FF F&P Beef&Chicken Feast 2 pieces Evo 1:05pm (+4) BG 289 2:05pm (+5) BG 267 3:05pm (+6) BG 280 4:05pm (+7) BG 275 5:05pm (+8) BG 300 STOLE 1/4c FF F&P Beef&Chicken Feast 6:05pm (+9) BG 336 8:00pm Dinner 1/2c Prairie Chicken+Turkey Diet 8:10pm (+11) PS 439 gave 2U Lantus 1 spoonful chicken w/ Meth B-12 added BLOOD WORK DONE ON 6/7/05 RESULTS: WBC : 6.41 m/mm3 normal 5.0 - 18.0 ALB : 4.0 normal 2.2 - 4.4 G/DL Lym.: 21.9 % normal 5.0 - 30.0 ALP :+ 92 % normal 10 - 90 U/L Mon.: + 6.7 % normal 2.0 - 6.0 ALT :+ 1843 normal 20 - 100 U/L Gra.: 71.4 % normal 40.0 - 80.0 AMY : 854 normal 300 - 1100 U/L Lym#: 1.40 m/mm3 normal 0.2 - 5.4 TBIL: 0.3 normal 0.1 - 0.6 MG/DL Mon#: + 0.42 m/mm3 normal 0.1 - 1.0 BUN : 23 normal 10 - 30 MG/DL Gra#: 4.59 m/mm3 normal 2.0 - 14.4 CA++: 10.0 normal 8.0 - 11.8 MG/DL PHOS: 5.1 normal 3.4 - 8.5 MG/DL RBC : 8.63 M/mm3 normal 4.0 - 9.0 CRE : 1.1 normal 0.3 - 2.1 MG/DL MCV : 46.5 fl normal 35.5 - 55.0 GLU : 391 normal 70 - 150 MG/DL Hct : 40.1 % normal 24.0 - 45.0 NA+ : 149 normal 142 - 164 MMO/L MCH : - 14.2 pg normal 16.0 - 24.0 K+ : 4.7 normal 3.7 - 5.8 MMO/L MCHC: 30.6 g/dl normal 28.0 - 40.0 TP : 7.4 normal 5.4 - 8.2 G/DL RDW : + 13.6 normal 8.0 - 12.0 GLOB: 3.4 normal 1.5 - 5.7 G/DL Hb : 12.3 g/dl normal 9.5 - 15.0 QC : OK HEM 1+, LIP 0 , ICT 0 PLT : + 724 m/mm3 normal 120 - 500 MPV : + 9.5 fl normal 4.0 - 7.0 Pct : 0.69 % PDW : 12.0 normal 8.0 - 12.0 Live SW, PA USA Alleghney County Five cats total Tigger dx May 6,2005 started with Humulin N @ 1U 2X a day 6/4/05: Current dose is 5U 2X a day First home curve to be done 6/5/05. Had a Hypo scare on 6/7/05 with 5.5U of N. We try Humulin U tonight (6/7/05) starting at 2U 2X a day. Vet wanted us to start out at 4U thought that was high for new insulin I will start @ 2U. Also started Tumil-K supplement today 2X a day. Slight fever @ vets 102.5 started on clavamox as precaution possible pneumonia, lungs didn't sound quite right + was doing rapid breathing at vets and I also noticed this at home. PS BG 446/ +3 BG @ 441 Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin N cases Category:Humulin U cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:Lantus cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Neuropathy cases Category:Ketoacidosis cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:Booster cases